La folie de Dumbeldore
by super-mumussette
Summary: Une nouvelle année à Poudlard, des décisions étranges de la part du directeur, un brin de folie, des semaines à thèmes et des chansons... voilà une première fic! Reviewez-moa please!
1. partie 1

Tiré de : Harry Potter

Genre : comique

Partie : 1

Titre :Harry Potter et la folie de Dumbeldore

Auteur : super-mumussette

Spoiler : 5 premiers tomes

Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR sauf Katia qui est à moi. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de mes fic.

Harry Potter et la folie de Dumbeldore 

Après avoir passer un été horrible avec les dursley  Harry entra en 6e  année.

Tout les élève de poudelard  entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils attendaient les nouveaux élèves. McGonagall arriva dans la salle et pausa le choipeau sur un tabouret elle s'en alla et 2min plus tard elle arriva avec les première années. La fente qui servait de bouche au choipeau s'ouvrit :

**_Bienvenue a vous les nouvelle année_**

**_Il est à moi de décidé dans quelle maison je vais vous placer _**

**_J'ai été créé par le fondateur de notre école_**

**_Qui eux n'ont pas eu beaucoup d'heure de colle !_**

**_Ne prenez pas exemple sur Harry Potter _**

**_Qui en a eu pour bien des heures !_**

**_ Non plus sur Drago Malefoy_**

**_Qui prend son père pour un porte-feuille_**

**_Bien qu'il soit préfet _**

**_Il préfère que les choses ne soie pas bien faite_**

**_Ce cher lion de Gryffondor_**

**_Qui n'était pas attirer par les trésors_**

**_Sélectionnait ses futurs serviteurs_**

**_Par leurs forces intérieures_**

**_Le serpent de serpentard _**

A fait sa sélection un peut tard 

**_Mais il n'acceptait pas les fête tard_**

**_Ni les bonnes poires_**

**_L'aigle de Serdaigle_**

**_Voulais des gens intelligents_**

**_Je sais, il n'y a aucune rime a sa _**

**_Mais essayé de faire mieux que moi_**

**_Le blaireau de poufsouffle_**

**_Voulais que les élèves ne perdent pas leur souffle _**

**_Pour que ces gens_**

**Prennent le temps de devenir intelligent **

Drago qui avait bien  rit à l'allusion sur Harry Potter se senti profondément vexer quand il entendit son nom.

- Sa je vais le dire a mon père il fera moins le malin en face de lui. Grogna Drago

- Alexandre binsbons, appela McGonagall, elle pausa le choipeau sur sa tête

-  Poussoufle

 une vague d'applaudissement accueillerent le jeune garçon. Tous les élèves parlaient de la chanson du choipeau. Les premières années se demandaient si c'était toujours comme sa et les autres élèves savaient bien que se n'était pas naturelle.

- SILENCE ! Gronda McGonagall. C'était la première fois qu'Harry ne parlais pas aussi longtemps.

- Tu sais Harry si tu étais aussi concentrer pendent les coure, tu aurais sûrement de bien meilleur moyen et si tu tien vraiment à faire aurore il faut que tu t'y mettes sérieusement! Dit Hermione

- Oui mais a toi le choipeau ne ta pas citer dans sa si belle chanson, dit Harry d'un ton ironique.

- Mais ta vu la tête a Malefoy quand il a entendu le sien, il a fais moins le fiers, remarqua Ron. 

- Mais quand ont est coller déjà ce n'est pas drôle mais en plus si ont-s'en moque c'est vraiment pas drôle dit Harry avec une larme a l'œil en regardent sa main.

- Oh pleur pas c'est finit maintenant

- N'AVEZ VOUS PAS REMAQUER QUE LE DISCOUR DEDUMBELDOR A COMMENCER ??? Demanda McGonagall furieuse. dix points seront enlever à 

Griffondor.

Harry entendaient les rires de Drago et de ses inséparable lèche-cul de Crabe et Goyle mais il entendait aussi un rire féminin, il ne connaissait pas se rire. Il se retourna pour voir mais McGonagall était derrière lui.

- Eh bien Mr. Potter ??? Retournez-vous et écoutez maintenant !!!

Harry pensaient à la chanson du choipeau et quand il voulut écouter le discourt de dumbeldor il était déjà fini. Il entendit juste le nom de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal, qui est Samarium Bloomer. Harry était heureux d'apprendre que Ombrage n'allait plus lui donner des heures de colles !

Puis un magnifique festin était apparu devant eux. Tout le monde mangeait ce qu'il y avait sur la table en se racontant ce qu'ils ont fait pendant les vacances.

 Tous les élèves durent aller se coucher et Ron et Hermione montrèrent aux nouveaux venus qui avaient l'aire tout petit ou se trouve la salle commune des Griffondor.

Quand Harry voulu les suivre il se fit retenir par Drago Malefoy.

- Alors Harry sa fais quoi de se faire engueuler hein ?

- Et toi Malefoy sa fait quoi d'être la star d'une chanson a ce qui paraît, tu étais plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Et toi sa fait quoi de perdre un parrain sa doit être horrible en plus dit moi si je me trompe mais c'était le meilleur ami a ton père et aussi un grand assassin, dit Katia la nouvelle petit amie de Malefoy.

- CE N'AIS PAS UN ASSASIN, cria Harry

- Alors c'est qui la tomate maintenant mais faite attention Potter je pourrais bien te donner  une retenue pour crier dans les couloirs a une heure pareille, mais tu sais sa ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit mort, je pence que c'est sûrement à cause de toi ? Et je crois que tu devrais revoir ta conjugaison car maintenant quant tu parle de ton parrain tu devrais plutôt utiliser l'imparfait.

Harry ne répondit même pas est partit

- Alors Potter on ne sait plus quoi dire ???

Il aurait voulu répondre mais répondre quoi ? Il monta retrouver Ron et Hermione 

Et leur expliqua tout.

-    Mais comment peut ont être aussi ignoble, dit Hermione effarer et cette fille comment ose t-elle te parler comme sa, mais est ce qu'elle ce rand compte ? 

- Et n'oublie pas Drago celui la il faudrait que quelqu'un le remette en place, dit Ron 

- Bon bonne nuit, dit Hermione 

Le lendemain matin Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Dans la grande salle tous les élèves étaient un peux fatiguer ou mal réveiller, ils discutaient de chose sans importance, mais sans que personne ne si attende Dumbeldor se leva.

- Si vous croyiez en vous levant ce matin que vous recevrez vos horaires de la semaine eh bas non ! Cette année avec vos autre professeur j'ai décidé de casser la monotonie qui règne dans ce collège, donc chaque semaine vous recevrez le lundi matin le thème de la semaine. Qui affectera certain de vos cours, par exemple si le thème c'est les hiboux vous aller étudier sur des hiboux en cour de métamorphose ou comment vous sauver des hiboux ensorceler en cour de défense contre les forces du mal. A oui il y aura aussi une sorte de petit bal a chaque fin de mois en l'honneur de la maison qui aura le mieux jouer le jeu ! Voilà Minerva voulez-vous distribuer les horaires s'il vous plaît. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné le thème de la semaine sera les HIBOUX.

- Il a bien dit la monotonie ??? dit Ron stupéfait 

- OOOOOH NON ON COMMENCE PAR LE COUR DE POTIONS ! hurla Harry.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la sale et Harry entendait la voix de Drago qui se vantait en disent que son père lui avait déjà informer de ce changement bien avent ! Suivi d'un « Oh Drago t'es le meilleur puis d'un long baiser langoureux avec sa copine, ce qui dégoûta le plus Harry c'est quand il vit le fils de bave qui avait suivit le baiser. 

- Non mais regarde la cette grande pouf ! dit Hermione furieuse 

Il entrèrent dans les cachots d Rogue

- Bien que je ne me réjoui pas de vous enseigner des potion en rapport avec les hibou, il le faux quand même, bien que sa soit très stupide. Donc vous aller faire la potion qui va s'afficher au tableau. Elle consiste à protéger votre hibou de sorcier qui voudraient intercepter vote courriers, grogna Rogue.

Pour la première fois de sa scolarité Harry se senti concerner par le cour de potion. Il lut attentivement les instruction puis commença…

Ce pauvre Neville avait une potion de couleur verte et Celui de Malefoy avait une couleur rose bonbon et  lui avait sauté à la figure ce qui le fit pousser un cri très aigu pour un jeune homme de son age.

- Qu'il y a t'il Weasley ? Pourquoi tu rigole ? Je suis sur que le tien est devenu aussi roux que les cheveux de ta pauvre mère, dit Malefoy honteux de sa potion.

-   Bas regarde toi Malefoy et tu rigolera autant que moi ! Répondit Ron d'un ton moqueur.

- Taisez vous ce n'est pas bien de se moquer d'un de vos camarades et finissez  votre potion Mr Weasley, quand a vous Malefoy vous n'aurez pas de note aujourd'hui et cinq poins seront enlever à Serpentard pour avoir déranger le cour, dit Rogue avec colère.

Il alla voir la potion de Harry mais a sa grande surprise sa potion avait exactement la couleur argenter que Rogue cherchait. Hermione le félicita et fini sa potion qui avait la même couleur que Harry.

- Très bien donner moi vos potion dans un flacon, grogna Rogue. Je vous les rendrais la prochaine fois qu'ont se verra et si vous obtenez une bonne note vous pourrez l'appliquer sur votre hibou quand vous le désirerez mais seulement si je vous recevrez une bonne note, bien le cour est finit franchement je ne sais pas quoi vous donner comme devoir en rapport avec les potion et les hiboux donc vous devrez lire le chapitre un de « _ des herbes et des champignon » _au revoir, ajouta Rogue

Puis Harry suivis des autres élèves allèrent à leur cour de Métamorphose. McGonagall était déjà la, à les attendre. Un hibou était placer sur chaque table.

- Bien, mettez-vous par groupe de deux et installez-vous à une table. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à rendre invisible un hibou, en disant ces paroles « Invisibilus Garnus » et en un coup de baguette elle rendit invisible le hibou qui se tenait devant elle. Puis quand votre hibou sera invisible votre camarade devra dire « Réapparus Garnus », expliqua-t-elle, puis le hibou réapparu. L'un d'un groupe le rendra invisible et l'autre devra le faire réapparaître. Et ainsi de suite, dans vingt minutes on inversera les rôles, aller-y, dit McGonagall qui devait aussi trouver l'idée de Dumbeldor absurde.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent, Harry et Ron avaient beaucoup de mal à le faire disparaître, mais quand Harry réussi a faire disparaître son hibou Ron essaya de le faire réapparaître, ce qu'il réussi mais qua moitié donc il l'avait fait réapparaître mais sans la peux, ce qui dégoûta Neville et le fit tomber de sa chaise.  Quand a Hermione elle réussi du premier coup ce qui valu cinq poins a gryffondor mais se n'était pas le cas de sa partenaire. Au bout de dix minutes chaque élève avait réussi ou à faire disparaître ou réapparaître son hibou.

- Très bien, dit McGonagall satisfaite, maintenant ceux qui les faisait disparaître devront les faire réapparaître et vis versa.

Quand le cour fut terminer McGonagall était très satisfaite de ses élèves et comme récompense elle ne leur donna aucun devoir.


	2. partie 2 houhou hic! hic!

Tiré de : Harry Potter

Genre : comique

Partie : 2

Titre :Harry Potter et la folie de Dumbeldore

Auteur : super-mumussette

Spoiler : 5 premiers tomes

Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR sauf Katia qui est à moi. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de mes fic.

Harry Potter et la folie de Dumbeldore 

Pendant le dîner les élèves parlaient de leur journée extra ordinaire, mais Hermione désespérais sur le manque de devoir.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire cette nuit ? Dit incurablement Hermione. J'espère que Mrs. Chourave nous donnerons beaucoup de devoir de Botanique. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais sa va la tête? On en a eu bien assez l'année passer, dit Ron exaspérer.

En entrent dans les serre de botanique ils sentir une odeur plus qu'insupportable.

En se rapprochent ils virent qu'il y avait une plante verte pour chaque élèves et des seaux rempli d'un liquide laiteux avec des nuances de couleur entre le blanc-crème et le brun.

- Entrer, entrer, dit Mrs Chourave et installer vous en face d'une plante, comme vous le sentez, les seau qu'il y a en face de vous contienne de l'excrément de hiboux, et oui  il fallais que je trouve un truc en rapport avec les hibou mais ne vous inquiéter pas sa ne sera pas comme sa toute la semaine. Bon qui connais comment s'appelle le cri du hibou ??? demanda Mrs Chourave

Elle entendit Ron Weasley rigoler à la simple idée de voir la tête de Drago tremper de ce que contenait les seaux.

- Alors Mr Weasley qu'il y a t il de drôle ? Eh bien je crois que vous aller nous imiter son cri…aller courage

Ron ne disait rien et regardait Harry avec un aire désespérer.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? D'un coud de baguette elle toucha Ron qui commença à imiter le cri du hibou

- Hou Hou……Hou Hou…Hou Hou. Ron ne faisait pas que de imiter son cri mais il faisait les geste avec il montait sur les table et sautait en donnent l'impression d'essayer de voler, mais il heurta le pot qui était en face de Drago (Hou Hou…Hou Hou…) et en reversa plein sur sa robe…

- Fais chier… Weasley… tu vas payé, je te le promette !

Puis d'un autre coup de baguette il arrêta

 et retourna à sa place. Harry avait remarque que Ron était tout rouge de honte, tout le monde riait même Harry et Hermione mais Ron était trop occuper à essayer de ne pas rougire.

- Silence ! Cria Mrs Chourave. Bon ou j'en étais? A oui, aujourd'hui nous allons voir les plusieurs réactions d'une plante magique lorsque on dépose de l'excrément  de hibou, et oui Mr Malefoy ????

- Madame comme vous l'avez remarquer ma robe est tachée alors je voulais vous demander si je pouvais retourner a mon dortoir m'en mettre un neuf ?

-  Il n'en est pas question…sa ne devrais pas vous déranger pour ce cour vous vous changerez plus tard, et je ne savais pas que vous deviez porté un bavette pour les cours de botanique. Bon prenez tous les gans qui sont poser à coter des seaux et mettez les, après vous devrez prendre un peu d'excrément  comme cela dit le professeur en montent comment il fallait faire. Et vous devrez en déposer sur la plante, puis vous devrez noter les plusieurs réactions de la plante et pour la prochaine foi vous me le mettrez au propre. Quelque foi Ron refaisait des petit cri de hibou très aigu et devenait à chaque foi de plus en plus rouge.  Après trente minutes le cour était fini. Ron était toujours aussi rouge qu'avent mais en tout cas il avait complètement reprit ses esprits et avait cesser ses cri.

Après le souper Harry Ron et Hermione montèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor quand tout d'un coup une bande d'élève de première année arriva en rigolant.

- Qu'il y a t il de drôle ? Demanda Hermione.

Un des élève répondit.

- C'est à cause de Drago Malefoy et sa copine, ils ont eu une retenue pour s'être embrasser durent le cour de défense contre les force du mal et trente poins ont été enlever à Serpentard. Ah ah ah les abrutis !

- Trente!!! S'exclama Harry

- Hé oui le nouveau prof est très sévère et t'enlève des poins pour tout et n'importe quoi, un autre Serpentard du nom de Crabbe je crois, a fais perdre cinq poins pour avoir demander d'aller au toilette, ils sont vraiment trop stupide ces Serpentard!

- Ron !!! Dit subitement Harry, nous avons oublié l'entraînement de Quidditch ! Allons vite chercher nos balais !

- Aller au revoir les pti, dit Ron

- Ron il ne faut pas croire que tu es supérieur a eux par ce que tu est en 6e année ou que tu es préfet ! Enfin oui un peu mais quand même ! Tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'ont te dise sa ! Dit Hermione furieuse.

Ron était déjà  partit bien avent qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Quand ils arrivèrent les entraînement était déjà finit. Angelina s'avançait vers eux.

- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas la ? Mais bon vous n'avez rien rater car s'entraîner sur une musique de cri de hibou et faire des passe a chaque foi qu'ils crient ce n'est pas génial mais la prochaine fois tacher d'être la !

Elle partit puis Harry et Ron firent la même chose. Quand ils arrivèrent à leurs salle commune tout le monde était déjà coucher ils firent leur devoir et allèrent eu aussi se coucher.

Toute la semaine fut aussi mouvementer. Et chaque jour avais sont lot d'émotions. Quand vin la fin de la semaine Dumbeldor reprit la parole :

- Comme j'en étais sur cette idée de thème fut génial !Mais le meilleur reste a venir, ce soir comme je vous l'avais promis aura lieu une petite BOOM ! Et oui c'est ce que les jeune aime, moi aussi quand j'étais beau et jeune… Et a la fin de la super giga méga BOOM je vous dirait le prochain thème et oui OOOOH comme j'adore être directeur.

- Mais il est devenu FOU, dit Hermione en regardant Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais quand elle voulu regarder Harry elle vit qu'il était déjà partit demander à Cho de l'accompagner à la boom.

- J'espère que sa vous plaira et que vous serez prêt dans un heur, reprit le directeur.

- CHOUETTE ! HURLA KATIA. Prépare toi bien et fais toi tout beau par ce que     moi je te prépare une surprise ! Dit-elle à Drago.

- Ouai j'adore les surprise ! Dit Drago un peu sonner par le cri persans qu'avais fait sa copine.

Une heur plus tard tout le monde était prêt dans la grande salle qui avait plein de hiboux comme décoration. Dumbeldor s'avança et dit :

-Que la fête commence ! Toute les bougie s'éteignit et une multitude de petite couleur s'illuminèrent, la boom commença par une musique très calme, dans le fond de la sale il y avait des chaise et une table avec des boisson et des bonbon de toute les couleur avec des biscuits et des chips en formes de hiboux.

  Quand Harry vu Cho s'avancer vers lui il trouva que Dumbeldor avait eu une très bonne idée malgré la semaine étrange qu'il avait passer et il se réjouissait déjà de la prochaine boom. Ce soir elle était habillée d'une robe assez courte qui s'arrêtait juste en dessus de ses genoux avec une légère fente sa robe, était de couleur turquoise avec comme des petite étoile qui s'illuminait lorsqu'il y avait de la batteries, mais il avait déjà vu cette robe, elle est magique, il savait qu'elle changeai de couleur avec l'humeur de sa porteuse.

Ron attendait Hermione qui venait vers lui avec élégance dans une robe bleu ciel qui changeait de couleur avec la musique.

- Wouaaa ! Regard Hermione…Harry? Harry tu rêves??? Il se retourna et vit que Harry était déjà en tend de danser avec Cho et ne faisait pas attention a ce qui se passait autour.

Bon je vais l'inviter à danser pansa Ron a haute voie en regardent le sol.

- Inviter qui ?interrogea Hermione. Quand Ron releva la tête elle vit que ses oreille était déjà toute rouge.

- Toi. Dit maladroitement Ron Qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Ne soit pas gêner nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Très bien dit-il, alors tu viens danser il la pris dans ses bras et ils dansèrent le slow.

Malefoy était avec Crabbe et Goyle assis sur une chaise au fond de la sale.

- Mais ou est-elle ??? Demanda Drago désespérer à ses deux ami qui avait finit de manger les chips en formes de hiboux. Il regardait les autre élèves danser avec leur cavalière.

- Mais ou sont ils ??? Demandèrent ls deux abruti d'une même voix.

- Qui ?

-  Mais les autre chips, répondit Carbb.

- Mais moi je vous parle de ma copine ! Vous croyez qu'elle se moque de moi ou qu'elle ne veut pas venir ou qu'elle a trouver un autre copain ou qu…

- Ou qu'elle est simplement en retard, dit Crabbe en finissent sa phrase.

- Ouai tu a raison, elle est simplement en retard. Dit Malefoy qui attendait déjà depuis quinze minute.   

Harry était au anges mais cherchait désespérément un sujet pour faire la conversation avec Cho. Au lieus de sa il décida pendant un autre slow de glisser doucement ses main sur les fesse a Cho.

- Harry tes main !Dit-elle, pour quoi tu fais ça??? Demanda-t-elle.

- Heu…j…je ne sais pas, je ne savait pas quoi te dire alors…je croyais que…

- Tu croyais que quoi ?

- J…je ne sais pas désoler. Harry avait remarquer que la couleur de sa robe tournait au rouge, t'es pas fâcher ? Demanda t-il timidement.

- Non c'est bon mais ne t'avise pas a recommencer. Puis elle afficha un sourire et sa robe redevenait gentiment turquoise.

Toujours au fond de la sale Drago vit Katia arriver vers lui, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air très gênée. Il voulait l'engueuler et lui demander si elle se moquait de lui mais il n'arriva qu'a dire une phrase.

- Alors c'est sa ta surprise, arriver avec trente minute de retard ? Demanda-t-il.

Drago était ébloui par la beauté de sa petite amie qui était habiller avec une robe noire aussi courte que celle a Cho et aussi avec un décolleter vertigineux qui fit même arrêter de manger Crabbe et Goyle.

- Je suis désoler, je me suis endormi sur mes devoir.

- Hé bin pour la première fois que tu veux les faire. dit Drago d'un ton moqueur

- Bon je me suis excuser tu viens danser maintenant ? demanda Katia

Ils partirent danser. Ils ne laissaient aucun espace entre aux comparer à certaine personne.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêter de danser un moment. Et s'assirent un moment.

- Regarde sa ! Depuis début de la soirée Harry et Cho ne se sont pas arrêter une seconde. Dit Ron épuiser de ne pas s'être arrêter de danser avent.

- Oui mais ils sont si mignon, mais je me demande quand est ce qu'il vont se décider à sortir ensemble. En plus je crois que Harry voudrait bien mais c'est elle le problème.

La soirée touchait à sa fin mais il restait encore quelque élève a danser dont Harry, Cho, Drago et Katia, tout les élève de première année s'étaient assis sur les chaises au fond de la classe.

- Harry quand est ce qu'ont va reprendre les cours de l'A.D ? Demanda Cho

- Je ne sais pas sûrement cette semaine, répondit Harry

- Harry tu m'aimes ?

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que tu m'aime Harry ?

Drago qui avait entendu leur conversation répondit à la place de Harry.

- Bien sur que non qui pourrait t'aimer, franchement réfléchi, ou regarde toi dans un miroir et tu comprendra !

- La ferme Malefoy, elle est très bien comme elle est ! Dit Harry furieux

- Très bien je te laisse avec ta moche, on dit bien que l'amour rend aveugle et qui se ressemble s'assemble. Répondit Malefoy d'un air content de son impression. Harry avait remarquer que la robe de Cho était devenue rouge sang et s'assombrissait.

Malefoy suivit de sa petite amie partirent et allèrent s'assoire

- Merci de m'avoir défendue c'est gentil.

- Non c'est rien… Heu… Ne fait pas attention a ce qu'il dit.

Après environ une heure de danse Dumbeldor s'avança au milieu de la grande salle.

- Hé oui la soirée touche a sa fin mais maintenant je vais vous dire que sera le thème de la semaine… se sera l'alcool et j'avait oublier de vous dire vous aurez un horaire différent chaque semaine, vous les recevrez demain a l'heure du déjeuner. Aller au lit maintenant !

Les élève de chaque maison allèrent dans leur dortoirs.

Hermione, Ron et Harry était arriver dans leur salle commune.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle, Harry n'oublie pas de faire ton Occlumancie.

Hermione monta les escalier du dortoir des fille. Quand Ron ne la vit plus il se retourna précipitamment vers Harry.

- En fait Harry tu nous as abandonner moi et Hermione a la boom, alors raconte sa c'est bien passer avec Cho? Harry sentit une rougeur gênante monter en lui mais comme c'était la nuit il savait aussi que Ron ne pouvait pas le voir rougir.

- Heu…Bien, a pare Malefoy qui est venu tout gâcher vers la fin, mais si non sa c'est bien passer et toi ???

- Mais c'était pas finit entre toi et Cho ???

- Eh bien…oui…mais elle est venu s'excuser…alors…et puit elle pleurai je pouvais pas dire non. Dit Harry un peu gêné. Bon ont va dormir ???ajouta précipitamment Harry.

Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le Lundi suivant tout les élèves de Poudlard arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Dumbeldor se leva.

- Cher élève comme je vous l'avait dit le thème de la semaine sera sur les danger de l'alcool, donc tout vous coures en serons affecter. Professeur McGonagall voudriez-vous distribuer les nouveaux horaire.

En un coup de baguette des centaine des feuille volèrent jusqu'à leur propriétaire.

- CHOUETTE !!! hurla Katia, on a un cour de vol…avec les Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle.

- Génial, les Gryffondor…dit Drago sonner par le cri persans qu'avait émit sa copine.

De l'autre coter de la salle Harry et Ron observait eux aussi leur horaires.

- Oh non on a cour de vol avec les Serpentard, dit Ron.

- Pfff, soupira Harry.

Une demi heure plus tard tout les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard était dans le parc en attendent Mrs Bibine. Ils la virent arriver avec une mallette avec des ailes d'aigles sur les coter. Elle arriva devant la classe suivi de Mrs Pomfresh et s'adressa aux élèves.

- Très bien nous allons commencer, dans cette mallette il y a des seringue dont le contenu vous sera administrer par Mrs Pomfresh. A oui ces seringue aurons pour effet de vous rendre saoul, ainsi vous comprendrez les danger de l'alcool au volent, aller deux par deux vers Mrs Pomfresh. Dans ces seringues il y a la quantité d'alcool de trois verre de Black-Pearl. Qui c'est ce qu'est du Black-Pearl ?

Mais cette fois Hermione ne leva pas la main.

- Personne ne sais ??? Insista le professeur Bibine.

Ron leva timidement la main.

- C'est l'alcool le plus puissent du monde des sorciers et c'est le sorcier Taras Targen qui l'a inventer.

- C'est exactement ça, approuva le professeur, cinq poins seront enlever a Gryffondor. 

- Mais j'ai bien répondu tout juste.

- Justement, aucun élèves ne devraient le savoir. Car cette alcool est interdit au moins de vingt ans.

- Ha ha ha ha cinq points en moins cinq points en moins, lalalalala chantonnait Drago.

- Et a lui vous ne lui dites rien ??? dit Ron effarer.

- Lui comme vous dites n'est pas dans son état normal, donc je ne vais pas le punir pour une réaction qui est causer par cette alcool, vous avez une autre remarque a me faire par ? Répondit Mrs Bibine avec colère.

- Non j'ai finit.

Vers Mrs Pomfresh Hermione protestait que le contenu des seringues était excessifs.

- Allons venez ici ce n'ai rien et en plus ce le professeur Dumbeldor qui l'a ordonner, dit gentiment le professeur.

Ron s'approcha d'elles.

- Mais regarde Hermione je vais passer avent toi d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Mrs Pomfresh prit une seringue et la planta dans une vaine du bras a Ron.

- Aïe, mais doucement, il laissa échapper un flot de juron, eh bien c'est pire que le vaccin contre les sorts d'enlèvements des dents.

- Quoi ??? Demanda Hermione intriguer.

- Mais oui contre les moldu qui enlèvent les dents d'autre moldu, tu sais quand on était petit on ne pouvait pas se défendre contre un moldu adulte alors…

- Mais se sont des dentiste Ron, ils sont payer pour sa.

- Ce n'ait pas que votre discutions n'a aucun intérêt pour moi alors venez Miss Granger si non je serait obliger de vous retirez des points, Gronda Mrs Bibine.

Maintenant que vous êtes tous saoul enfourchez vos balais et décollez, je vous laisserais dix minute pour aller ou bon vous semble mais n'aller pas plus loin que les bouée rouge que nous avons installé pour vous. Aller décollez ! Ordonna Mrs Bibine.

Tout les élèves s'envolèrent. Harry sentait que sa vue avait diminuer cherchait Ron et Hermione des yeux. Il entendait une chanson chanter par une vois féminine. C'était la copine de Malefoy qui chantais, quand Harry s'approcha un peu d'eux il entendit plus distinctement les paroles.  

**_Le plus nul c'est Neville Londuba_**

**_Avec lui les balais ne volent pas_**

**_C'est peut-être a cause de son pois_**

**_Il tombe, il tombe  Londuba_**

**_Il ne peux plus tomber plus bas_**

**_puisque maintenant il ne vole pas_**__

Puis Harry entendit les rires de Drago Malefoy et suivi des autre Serpentard qui chantait en cœur la chanson de Katia.

- Oh c'est très bien, j'adore !Dit Drago a sa copine.

- Merci mais je me suis inspirer de ta première chanson Weasley est notre roi ! lui répondit-elle.

- Les Serpentard sont encore assez douée pour les rimes, tu trouves pas ? Bien sur c'est un peux provocateur et lâches mais l'année passer ils en avait fait une autre don les rimes était très bien mais les paroles insultante pour un certaine élève, tu te souviens Weasley est Notre roi … Dit Dean Thomas…………. A un autre élève de Gryffondor

- Non moi je trouve que c'est dégueulasse, mais t'es complètement peter toi, répondit l'autre élève.

Neville qui venait d'entendre la chanson vola a toute vitesse vers Katia, il lui donna grand coup de poing, Katia sous l'effet de l'alcool n'eu pas le reflex de l'éviter et reçu le poing en pleine mâchoire.

- A sa tu n'aurai jamais du le faire Londuba, tu va le regretter !Dit Malefoy avec rage.

Katia était toujours sous le choque et se caressait la mâchoire frénétiquement. Neville Londuba sortit sa baguette de sa poche dans un mouvement vifs et il failli tomber de son balais. Instinctivement Crabbe et Goyle se mirent devant Drago et Katia qui regardait Neville avec rage.

- Laisser moi régler sa ! Dit  Katia a Crabbe et a Goyle

- Hic…Hic…Hic…Hic…

- Je sais p-Hic pas… C'est pas d-Hic de ma Fau-Hic-t. Dit Neville affoler.

Tout les Serpentard se mirent a rirent Drago imitait Neville avec son Hoquet.

- Plus que  deux minute, Cria le professeur Bibine.

Pendent ce temps Ron faisait des pérrieu pour impressionner  Hermione et Harry.

- C'est finit redescendez tous ! Cria le professeur a nouveau.

Tout les élèves descendirent tranquillement, mais Ron qui voulais encor impressionner ses deux meilleur amis descendit a toute vitesse en piquet et s'écrasa au sol.

- Ronald Weasley que vouliez-vous faire ? S'inquiéta le professeur.

- Est ce que vous arrivez a vous lever ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi inquiète

Ron se leva doucement, il était toujours un peux sonner. Mrs Pomfresh l'emmena a l'infirmerie.

- bien alors c'est fini, pour la prochaine fois vous m'écrirez un parchemin de vingt centimètre sur les danger de l'alcool en plein vol, alors au revoir.

- Harry regarde on a une heure de libre, et c'est marquer que sa sert a redevenir sobre et normal.

- CHOUETTE ! Hurla Katia. CHOUETTE, CHOUETTE, CHOUETTE !

- Génial, dit Drago sonner par le cris persan qu'avait émit sa copine.

À suivre… 

Merci pour vos reviews !

**RAR :**

Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur : Merci beaucoup pour cette grosse review ! ça m'a fait très plaisir surtout que c'est ma première fic ! Pour l'orthographe, désol !Pour Drago, ça copine est forcément de Sang-Pur Drago a perdu son abonnement au Mangemort Magazine depuis qu'ils ont mit un articles sur sa coupe de cheveux ! Le filet de bave, c'est secret maison ! Il l'a rencontré à l'école. Bref merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Herm'021 :Merci beaucoup !j'essaierais le même style ! pour dumby, plus il est taré, plus je l'adore ! merci encore, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Psychopouêt : Salut ! pour l'idée des semaines à thème, s'est du « made in Katia » je ne sais pas vraiment ou j'ai trouvé ça… mais j'en suis fier ! niahaha ! Dans cette partie encore il y a une chanson et dans la prochaine aussi ! j'espère que ça t'as plu !

FX : j'suis pas sadique… j'suis pas Tatiana Black (ma grand sœur) mais comme une partie est déjà écrite, c'est pas pour toute suite mais on verra se qui se passera… j'espère que mon manque de sadisme ne te dérangera pas trop

Ch'tit note de la grande sœur( Tatiana Black) : Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute si sa partie arrive autant en retard vu que c'est moi qui suis chargée de mettre la suite sur le net ! Donc, c'est moi qu'il faut engueuler et pas Katia ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour boycotter mes fic ! ()

Super-mumussette : engueulez-l ! C'est de sa faute, engueulez-l !

TB : Pou l'ortho, ça doit être génétique…


	3. partie 3 chiOTTE

Tiré de : Harry Potter

Genre : comique

Partie : 3

Titre :Harry Potter et la folie de Dumbeldore

Auteur : super-mumussette

Spoiler : 5 premiers tomes

Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR sauf Katia qui est à moi. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de mes fic.

Harry Potter et la folie de Dumbeldore 

Pendent leur heure de libre Hermione, Harry et Ron était allés au bord du lac, Hermione faisait ses devoir de vol mais Ron et Harry se trempais les pied dans l'eau et essayait d'inventer un chanson.

Malefoy est aussi stupide… il est aussi stupide que quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Qu'une brosse à chiotte, répondit Hermione.

- C'est quoi une brosse a chiotte ?

Harry rigolais de l'idée de Hermione. (n'oubliez pas ils sont encore saoul)

- C'est un objet qu'utilise les moldu pour nettoyer et faire briller les toilette.

- Ouai tu a raison, les pauvre quand même nettoyer de toilette avec une brosse ! Mais est se qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qui rime avec brosse à chiotte ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, même plein écoute :

- Vous croyez que Drago Malefoy arrive a être gentil ? dit Hermione qui coupa Harry alors qu'il allait commencer.

- Bien sur que non ! Répondit Ron effarer.

- Oui mais il a quand même une petit copine et il n'on pas l'aire de se disputer beaucoup.

- Pourquoi t'es jalouse ? Demanda Ron.

Harry se dépêcha de réponde avent que Hermione ne puisse riposter alors elle se contenta de jeter a Ron des regard noir.

- Moi je panse que Malefoy peux être agréable quand il veux, dit Harry.

- Oui mais tu crois qu'il arrive a être affectueux ? Demanda Ron.

- Je panse que oui, dit Harry mais bon on parlais de rime avec chiOTTE et moi je vais en trouver tu vas voire de cois je suis capable Ron, ajouta-t-il.

Après un minute de réflexion il dit enfin :

- Alors il y a : Capote…Culotte…Compote…Bougeotte…Chiotte

- Ecoute ça ferait un truc du genre :

**Malefoy est aussi intelligent qu'une brosse à chiOTTE**

**Il a autant d'utilité qu'une culOTTE**

**Il a vraiment l'esprit d'une brosse a chiOTTE**

**En plus il c'est pas manger de la compOTE**

**Malefoy est aussi intelligent qu'une brosse à chiOTTE**

**Et quand on parle de Voldemort il a la bougeOTTE**

**Il a vraiment l'esprit d'une brosse a chiOTTE**

Quand il se retourna il vit que Ron était en trend de vomir.

- Berk t'avait manger quoi ??? Demanda Harry. Eh sa va ???

- Ouai… En tout cas maintenant sa va mieux, répondit Ron puis il ajouta, pourquoi tu as dit son nom, berk tu ma fais vomir, eh mais je me sans plus comme sur un nuage, j'ai dessaouler !

- Sa ne se dit pas «dessaouler» Ron.

- Bien sur Harry.

- Tu es toujours en trend de faire tes devoir ??? dit-il en se tournent vers Hermione.

- Non je viens de finir et vous auriez du faire la même chose au lieu de faire votre chanson stupide ! répondit-elle.

- Peut être mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche ! Dit-il

- Tu sais quoi je trouve que les Serpentard on raison de faire des chansons c'est très distraient. Dit Harry en s'adressent a Hermione.

- Oui mais sa dépend a qui sa s'adresse ! Répondit Ron d'un aire vexer.

Pendant se temps de l'autre coter du lac, Katia et Drago étais l'un les bras dans l'autre au bord de l'eau a se dire des mots doux et a discuter de chose et d'autre. Crabbe et Goyle observaient Hermione, Harry et Ron.

- Katia ? appela Drago qui était juste derrière elle en la tenant dans ses bras.

- Oui.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi !

- CHOUETTE !!! j'adore les surprises !

- Génial, dit Drago sonner par le cris persan qu'avait émit sa copine. Mais s'il te plais tu peux arrêter de crier ? ou non ne dit plus jamais chouette d'accord ?

- Ok, si c'est pour toi ! Alors c'est quoi ?

- D'abord ferme les yeux, et attend que je te le dise pour les ouvrires.

Drago sortit de sa poche un magnifique collier.

- Voilà tu peux les ouvrires, tu vois c'est en argent et la c'est des larmes de dragon, ce sont des pierre très rare, l'avantage sur se collier c'est qu'il est discret, précieux et magique en même temps… un peu comme toi.

- Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! oups merci beaucoup, dit-elle en chuchotent. Mais tu as dit magique ??? Demanda Katia.

- Oui quand tu toucheras une personne tu n'auras qu'a regarder à l'intérieure de la pierre et tu verra se que cette personne ressent pour toi, que se soit en amour ou en autre chose…

- Merci beaucoup…

Puis il regardèrent le lac en discutent…

Bon revenons vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. Hermione réfléchissait pendant qu Ron et Harry causai.

- Pauvre Neville, dit Hermione en plaine réflexion.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

- Tu na pas vu se qu'elle a fait ?

- Non, elle a fait quoi ?

- Qui ? Ou ? Quand ? j'vous suis plus moi ! dit Ron d'un ton agacer.

- Mais Katia la copine de Malefoy…

- Pas besoin a chaque fois nous préciser qui c'est Katia, je crois qu'on a comprit, dit Ron d'un ton agacer en coupent Hermione.

- Je continue, reprit-elle, elle aussi a inventer une chanson, mais sur Neville.

- Sa parlais de quoi ? demanda Harry

- Je crois que sa disais il n'arrivait pas voler avec un balais…heu…que le balais il décollais pas a cause de son poids…des chose comme sa.

- C'est méchant, se contenta de dire Harry.

Ron qui réfléchissait depuis un moment demanda enfin :

- Harry tu crois que si on remplace Neville Londuba par Drago Malefoy se serai bien ?

- Oh Ron tu na vraiment pas de sentiment ? dit Hermione Outrée.

- Pourquoi elle dit sa ? Demanda-t-il a Harry

- Bon si vous voulez ne pas être en retard au prochain cour il faudrait y aller, on a quoi maintenant ? Demanda Harry pour changer de discussion.

- Heu... Attend que je regarde moi j'ai un coure de arithmentétie et vous ?

- Oh non Potion et après Histoire de la magie, PFFF ! Répondit Ron.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec nous en potion Hermione ? demanda Harry

- Par ce que j'ai choisi d'autre option que vous c'est tout.

- Ok.

Puis Ron et Harry allèrent dans les cachot du professeur Rogues.

Ils avait du fais une potion contre la gueule de boit puis ils devait la boire. Harry avait plutôt bien réussi par apport à d'autres élèves, Neville c'était fait pousser des oreille de troll et Ron avait réussi a multiplier ses tache de rousseur et les deux avait finit a l'infirmerie avec d'autre élève de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

- Oh c'est dégueulasse d'enlever 10 poins a tout les élève qui n'on pas réussi leur potions. Franchement on n'étaient pas dans notre état naturel, dit Ron après avoir expliquer a Hermione se qui c'étais passer.

- Oui mais Harry il a réussi et il était dans le même état que toi alors ça ne devait pas être si dure que sa ! lui dit-elle

- Alors si j'arrive a le faire c'est que c'est facile ? demanda Harry a Hermione.

- Non, je ne disait pas ça dans ce sans mais comme il y a eu beaucoup d'élève qui on été a l'infirmerie il aurait du comprendre que vous n'étiez pas en état pour être attentif, rectifia Hermione, On a quoi maintenant ? ajouta elle.

- Histoire de la magie, je me demande bien se qu'on va faire, dit Ron.

- Alors puis ce que comme vous le savez les thèmes de cette semaine est l'alcool je vais essayer de faire en sorte que sa corresponde. Alors qui c'est qui a inventé le Black-pearl ?

Mais cette fois Ron ne leva pas la main car il ne voulait pas faire perdre cinq poins de plus a Gryffondor.

- Personne ne sait ? Bien, c'est l'alcool le plus puissent du monde des sorciers, Le sorcier qui a inventé ça s'appel Taras Targen. Bon je vais vous citer tous les alcools du monde des sorciers du plus puissent au moins puissent.

Pendant que Hermione prenait des notes, Harry gribouillait sur un parchemin ou racontait à Ron des choses sans importance. Le cour d'histoire de la magie passa très lentement pour Harry. Après le dîner Hermione, Harry et Ron allèrent à leur prochain coure avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Très bien aujourd'hui je ne vais pas vous donner un coure habituelle, non, je sais ce que vous pensez nous allons encor étudier sur l'alcool mais non aujourd'hui je veux vous parler du professeur Dumbeldor, comme vous avec deux heures de coure avec moi je vais vous consacrer la première heure à vous parler et la deuxième nous allons faire un vrai cour de métamorphose. Bon commençons, je voulais vous dire que je suis déçus que certain de vous n'aie pas voulu savoir ce que Dumbeldor voulait vraiment faire de cette école, dit-elle en regardent Harry, Ron et Hermione, car comme vous l'avez remarque vous avez appris presque que des chose inutile depuis le début de l'année, Franchement cette idée de thème…Dit le professeur d'un ton désespérer, je n'ai pas de honte à vous le dire mais je commence à douter de votre directeur. Je trouve qu'il a changer depuis l'année dernière, il fait des chose bizarres. Si il continue comme sa vous perdrez tous une année et devrez la repasser car pour vous cette année est aussi importante que l'année prochaine pour vos aspic. Vous savez j'ai toujours été du coter a Dumbeldore mais cette année je ne crois pas que je pourrai le faire.

Le professeur McGonagall leur parla du directeur pendant la première parie de sont coure comme elle l'avait dit. Pour la première fois de l'année les élèves firent un vrais coure de métamorphose, ils devait transformer un œuf en peluche en un vraie œuf Hermione ne réussi pas toute suite mais à la fin du coure elle était la seule a pouvoir un transformer un. Ron eu un vrais œuf mais sa coquille est comme du velours quand à Harry il avait oublier sa baguette ranger dans son armoire depuis près de deux semaine.

Après le souper Hermione, Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher.

Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, Harry se déshabilla.

- Ron tu ne trouve pas que le professeur McGonagall a raison ? Demanda Harry.

- Bas tu sais, Dumbeldore devient vieux, il n'a plus toute sa tête.

- Non, le professeur Dumbeldor est l'homme le plus sensé que je connaisse, je ne suis pas sur qui soit dans son état naturel ! Tu sais j'ai envie de vérifier si c'est bien lui !

- Mais comment veux-tu t'y prendre ? Avec la cape de ton père ??? Mais Dumbeldor a toujours remarqué notre présence quand on la portait !

- Mais oui si c'est vraiment lui il nous remarquera et nous dira d'aller se coucher, mais si au contraire ce n'est pas lui il ne verra rien ! Allons-y Ron !

- Oui d'accord mais d'abord… HABILLE TOI UN PEU !!! cria Ron

- Oui c'est bon c'est bon pas besoin de crier j'avais juste oublié… C'est bon je vais le faire ne me regarde pas comme sa !!!

Après que Harry se sois mit en pyjamas ils prirent la cape de son père et sortirent du dortoir. Dans la salle commune ils n'y avaient plus personne. Harry vit les petits bonnets destiner aux elfes de maison que Hermione faisait (mais ils devenaient de plus en plus jolie par rapport à ceux qu'elle faisait en début de cinquième). Ils sortirent de la salle commune des Gryffondor et descendirent les escaliers de la tours.

- Ron ou peu bien être Dumbeldor, tu crois qu'il est dans la grande salle, il doit être en trend de ranger ?

- Mais non Harry se sont les elfes de maison qui s'occupe se sa !

- Mais Ron ?!?

- Ben quoi ? c'est vais !

- Oui je sais mais… J'hallucine ou tu deviens intelligent ?!?

Ron fit une tête de vexer mais c'était juste pour que Harry s'excuse et Harry le savait très bien.

- OOOH bon arrête un peu de faire cette tête je disais sa pour plaisanter !!!

- J'ai pas d'arrêtes j'ai des os et tout ce qu'il faut pour être beau !!!

Puis Harry et Ron furent prit d'un fou rire, et ils essayaient de rire le plus discrètement possible pour pas que quelqu'un ne les entende. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle est virent le professeur Dumbeldor se balader en marmonnent dans sa barbe. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter.

- … trois cent…oui cent…ien pff drcteur (soupire)…

- Tu comprend quelque chose ? Chuchota Ron

- Oui c'est sa, continua Dumbeldore.

- Non je ne comprend rien du tout, viens on va s'approcher un peut.

Ils avancèrent entre les table en essayant d'éviter les chaise.

Ron eu un hoquet très bruyant qui fit sursauter Harry.

- Ron tais-toi s'il te plait tais-toi ! chuchota Harry en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Le directeur se retourna brusquement et vit Harry et Ron.

- Oh bonsoir, que faite vous ici? Demanda Dumbeldor. Vous savez les élèvent ne peuvent pas se balader ainsi librement dans les couloires. Même si ils sont préfet ajouta-il en regardent Ron.

- Heu...Oui nous…nous…Commença Ron.

- Allions nous coucher continua Harry.

- Bonne nuit, dit Ron.

- Coure Ron coure, dit Harry en chuchotent.

Ils allèrent le plus vite possible, ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune la respiration haletante.

- Tu as entendu sa ? demanda Harry qui savait bien que c'était évidant que OUI.

- Entendu quoi ??? Tu sais il na pas vraiment beaucoup parler. Répondit Ron.

- Oui mais il parlais de chose… je ne sais pas de quoi… je n'ai rein comprit non plus.

- Moi je me souvient de quelque chose de très importent ! Dit Ron d'un ton triomphent.

- A oui quoi ?

- Tu ne te souvient pas ? tu as dit que j'était intelligent !

- Oui bas après ton superbe hoquet…

- Mais se n'était pas de ma faut !!! Mais à pare ça j'ai entendu quelque chose…il parlais de « trois cent ans »!

- Mais sa aussi j'ai entendu mais ça na aucun sens !

- Il faut demander a Hermione !

- Ron c'est une heure du matin je crois qu'elle dore maintenant !

- A oui c'est vrais mais il faudra lui dire demain.

Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher. Le réveille fut dure pour eux, ils n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui était en trend de lire un livre en prennent son petit déjeuner.

- Salut ! Dit Hermione.

- 'jour…Bien dormi ??? Demanda Ron.

- Oui très bien, mais vous a voir vos tête n'avez pas du beaucoup dormire.

Harry acquiesça.

- Hier soir on est aller avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry dans la grande salle, et on y a vu Dumbeldore qui se parlais a lui même. Commença Ron.

- Et qu'est qu'il disait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On a pas bien compris il parlait très doucement, mais après j'ai eu le hoquet et Dumbeldore nous a vu, et il nous a gentiment conseiller d'aller se coucher. Continua Ron.

- C'est tout, insista Hermione.

- Ouai, c'est tout, dit Ron.

- Moi cette nuit j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, je crois que nous devons parler à Hagrid aujourd'hui, puisque on n'apprend plus rien a l'école alors pas besoin d'aller au cours. On va louper le coure de botanique et on va voire Hagrid d'accord ? proposa Hermione.

- T'es sur que tu vas bien ? demanda Ron en posent sa main sur le front de Hermione. Tu nous propose se sécher les cours ! continua-il.

- Les cours ? ce ne sont plus des cours si on apprend rien ! T'en pence quoi Harry ? Harry ?

Elle se retourne et le vit endormi sur la table a coter de ses toaste.

- HARRY REVEILLE TOI !!! Cria Ron.

- QUOI ???? dit Harry en sursautent.

- Rien, juste qu'aujourd'hui on va pas à nos cours ! Répondit Ron avec un sourire qui montai jusque au oreille.

Après le petit déjeuner Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voire Hagrid. Mais il était en trend de faire un coure a des élève de troisième année.

- Oh c'est en troisième année que j'ai rencontrer Sirius. Dit Harry.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Puis ils rentrèrent et

Hermione alla à la bibliothèque pour étudier mais Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher pour rattraper leur heures de sommeils en moins.

Ils furent réveillés par la vois furieuse du professeur McGonagall :

- DEBOUT VOUS DEUX !!! ALLER LEVEZ-VOUS ET EXPLIQUER MOI POURQUOI CERTIN PROFESSEUR N'ONT PAS EU LE BONEUR D'AVOIRE VOTRE COMPANIE EN CLASSE ??? Cria le professeur. DEPUIS LE DéBUT DE L'ANNéE JE SUIS SUR LES NERF ET JE N'AI VRAIMENT PAS BESOIN D'éLèVES COMME VOUS QUI FONT L'ÉCOLE BUSONIèRE !!! ajouta-t-elle.

- D-désoler, balbutia Ron, On le refera plus.

- Bien, maintenant aller manger et je vous dit déjà bonne nuit car il est déjà six heure ! dit McGonagall qui avait reprit son calme.

Après avoir manger Ron et Harry firent leurs devoirs et durent aller se coucher. Bien qu'il n'avait pas sommeil il montèrent dans leur dortoir et essayèrent de s'endormire. Harry eu tout le temps de faire son Occlumancie.

Quand le vendredi arriva enfin tout les élèves exciter de la boom qui allais avoir lieu. A la fin du souper le Directeur se leva et commença un nouveau discourt :

- Chère élèves comme vous le savez se soir il y aura la super BOOM ! Et je vous est préparer un superbe karaok ! Et j'avais eu l'idée de tous vous saouler mais après la protestation de plusieurs professeur je ne vais pas le faire ! Bien alors aller vous préparer et après amuser vous bien !

Tout les élève partirent se changer et les professeur préparèrent la salle.

Quand vain vingt-et-un heure tout les élèves était près. Chacun ayant revêtit son plus costume. Harry et Ron était tous deux adosser contre le mûr en attendant leur partenaire. Quand les filles arrivèrent, avec environ un quart d'heure de retard, Harry et Ron qui avait déjà prévu de leur gueuler dessus se turent tellement elles étaient belle se soir.

- Tu… heu…t…t…tu…, commença Ron

- Et… Cho…t….tu t'es…

- Merci, répondirent-elles avec un immense sourire

- On s'es dit qu'on allait faire un effort se soir…

- Ouai ! dire les deux meilleur amis.

- Elles sont BOOOONNE !!! dirent deux Poufsouffle en passant.

- TA GUEULE DITES PAS CA ! gueula Ron ! C'EST A MA COPINE QUE TU CAUSE!!!

- Oh… Ron… tu veux dire que…, commença Hermione les yeux papillotant.

- Euh… si tu veux bien…

Elle lui sauta au bras avec tellement de force que Ron tomba parterre.

Harry fit un large sourire en voient ses deux meilleur amis ensemble. Drago Malefoy était avec Katia en dansant en ne laissent aucun espace entre eux et en s'embrassent passionnément.

- Drago tu sais sa fait depuis un certain temps que tu n'a pas embêter Potter, aujourd'hui sa serait divertissent, dit Katia

- Tout se que tu voudras, j'attend un bon moment. En fait mes parent on proposer de t'inviter chez moi pour les vacances de noël tu veux bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- CHOUETTE, oups désoler je suis si contente, sa me ferais vraiment plaisir !

- Génial dit Drago sonner par le cris percent qu'avait émit sa copine.

Pendant se temps Harry et Cho dansais et Ron et Hermione dansais aussi la seule différence c'est que Hermione était presque en tend d'étouffer Ron.

- Bon moi et Cho on va se recoiffer, dit Hermione.

- Harry je suis sur que tu n'arrives pas a mettre six de ses biscuit dans ta bouche ! dit Ron en s'approchent d'une table remplie de petit biscuit en forme de bouteille d'alcool.

- Et celui qui perd devra chanter un truc au karaok ! ajouta Harry

- D'accord alors six pour toi et six pour moi, aller un, deux, et trois.

Ils commencèrent a mettre dans leur bouche des biscuit d'environ cinq centimètre, malheureusement pour Harry il ne réussi pas à enfiler en entier le dernier biscuit.

- Ai gaier, ai gaier ! Dit Ron la bouche plaine.

- Non sa ne conte pas je-je n'étais pas près…Rétorqua Harry

- Pas de ça maintenant, aller va chanter moi si j'avait perdu tu ne m'aurais pas laisser ne pas y aller.

Ron s'avança vers la scène pris le micro et dit :

UN TONNERRE D'APPLAUDISSEMENTS A HARRY POTTER !

_À suivre…._

SiSi : Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite t'as plu !

Kimazgork : Tagazok à toi, mon frère. Merci pour ta review ! la fic réserve encore bien des délire !!! (elf powaaaaaaaaaa !!!)


	4. partie 4 Karaoké

Tiré de : Harry Potter

Genre : comique

Partie : 3

Titre :Harry Potter et la folie de Dumbeldore

Auteur : super-mumussette

Spoiler : 5 premiers tomes

Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR sauf Katia qui est à moi. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de mes fic. Et la chanson appartiens à Pen of Chaos.

Note de l'auteur : Dsl pour le retard, j'essaierais vraiment d'être plus régulière !!!

Harry Potter et la folie de Dumbeldore 

Son nom raisonnais dans la salle, tout les regard était river sur lui une mélodie commença et il vit des paroles défiler devant lui.

_POV de Harry Potter :Aller Harry se serait pire si tu ne disais rien. Pansait-il et de toute façon sa ne peut pas être pire, Ron a raison si sa aurai été lui je ne l'aurais pas laisser y échapper. Aller chante !_

- **_Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueter…_** chantait Harry**__**

****

_Mais c'est quoi ces paroles de MERDE, pensa-il en chantent. Mon dieu Cho est arrivée avec Hermione, mais quand est ce que cette musique va finire ??? Et pourquoi ils me regardent tous ? D'accord il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élève qui chante aussi mal que moi et qui ose chanter devant tout les élèves de Poudlard… _

- **_A qu'il est fort a qu'il est beau a qu'il est grand mon amie le troll du chaos…_**

****

_Je déteste Ron, je le déteste… Oh non Drago est la lui aussi… bas avec ça j'aurait le droit a plusieurs remarque… mais cette chanson n'a vraiment aucun sens !_

Harry émit une note beaucoup trop aiguë pour lui et le micro grinça.

_Mon dieu j'ai fait ça comment ??? J'aurais jamais du faire ce pari avec Ron je sais très bien qu'il a une bouche deux fois plus grande que moi, il mange tout le temps, Oh la la pauvre Hermione…Oh il y a Cho à coter d'elle, comme elle est belle…Mon dieu qu'est se qu'elle va penser de moi ??? Ouai la chanson et finie oui je l'ai fait, la la la la la. Fin du POV._

Harry détendit de la scène, il était écarlate, il alla retrouver ses amis.

- Ron je te déteste, dit Harry en s'adressent a son ami.

- Mais se n'était pas si horrible, lui dit Cho.

- Non, tu chante très bien, lui assura Hermione.

Harry vit Drago Malefoy s'approcher. Il était avec Katia ,Crabbe et Goyle.

- Alors Harry, j'ai une idée pour toi tu devrais demander a McGonagall d'ouvrire un choral pour les Gryffondor qui aime bien se faire ridiculiser…Je suis sur que tu serais le premier dans la catégorie «Pauvre Tache», dit Drago qui ricanait.

- Au moins moi je serais premier dans quelque chose, répondit Harry sur un ton de défis.

Les rirent des deux amis à Drago se turent. Les quatre Serpentard regardèrent Harry avec un aire de dégoût. Drago Malefoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry, Crabbe et Goyle firent la même chose, Katia sortit aussi sa baguette et se plaça derrière Drago.

Harry, Cho, Hermione et Ron firent de même. Tout les autres élèves de Poudlard firent un cercle autour d'eux. Les Serpentard criaient : DRAGO…DRAGO…(en tapent dans les mains) et les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Sairdaigle criaient : HARRY…HARRY…(en tapant dans les mains). Quelque élèves saoul de plusieurs maison sortirent leur baguette. Plusieurs jet de lumières sortirent de leurs baguette et beaucoup de paroles incompréhensibles se firent entendre.

- On verra qui est le plus fort de nous deux ! cria Drago

Des élèvent s'envolais dans tout les sens. Cho avait reçus un sortilège de Crache-Limace et étais allée dans les toilettes.

- _Expelliarmus ! _Cria Drago Malefoy, la baguette de Harry s'envola dans les mais de Malefoy.

- Alors tu vas faire quoi mon pti pot Potter ? Tu vas appeler ta maman ? A non j'oubliais tu peux pas ! Dit Drago. Alors tu te souviens tu m'avait frapper de la manière moldue maintenant à moi de me venger, continua-t-il. Crabbe, Goyle frapper le ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux acolyte se ruèrent sur Harry le mettent à terre et lui donnèrent des coup de pied, puis Drago se mit lui aussi à le frapper sous les rire et les encouragement de Katia.

- ARRETER TOUT DE SUITE ! cria McGonagall.

Les trois Serpentard s'exécutèrent.

- Franchement tout les quatre vous me décevez vraiment beaucoup, mais se n'ai pas à moi de vous jugé savez-vous ou est le professeur Rogue.

- Il est saoul et il dans la Java avec Hagrid et puis de toute manière, c'est Harry qui a commencer ! dit Drago en faisant exprès d'être saoul pour ne pas se faire engueuler.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais !

- Moi je ne crois pas, dit-elle en regardant Harry qui était à moitié foutu parterre,

- Arrrgg… ahhh… aï, ouï…, gémissait-il

- Il joue la comédie ! Relève-toi Harry ! ordonna-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied

- Aï… ahhh… aoutch…

- Debout! Rugirent Crabb et Goyle en le ruant à nouveau de coup

- Aïo…maieuh… ahh.. arrgg.. aï, aï ,aï ,oï.

- DEBOUT, DEBOUT!!

- Oui, aï… ah.. arrêteuh.. maieuhh. Je me lèveuh…aïeuh !

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! ordonna McGonagall.

Le professeur Rogue arriva.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il en regardent Harry essayer de se relever avec peine, on voyait sur son visage son entière satisfaction a voir Harry comme sa.

- Ces quatre Serpentard on frapper lâchement Harry Potter, expliqua McGonagall.

- Alors tout cela est de la faute a Dumbeldor, ces enfant son saoul donc ce n'est pas de leurs faute, il se tourna vers les élèves et dit :c'est bon vous êtes pardonner, comme punition vous devrez retourner maintenant dans la salle commune des Serpentard et réfléchire a se que vous avez fait, Ordonna-t-il.

McGonagall le fusilla du regard. Les quatre Serpentard sortir de la salle est partir discuter dans leur salle commune. Le calme et la musique avait retrouvés leur place dans la grande salle. Harry alla vers ses amis.

- Ou étiez vous passez ??? demanda-t-il.

- Moi je me battais contre deux Serpentard, Expliqua Ron, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arriver ???

- Ah ton avis ?

- Un centaure t'a écraser ?!?

- Mais non, crabb et goyle.

- Oh, mais c'est pire que si c'était le Poudlard express qui te passait dessus.

- Mais t'es toujours vivant ? demanda Hermione

- Bah oui. Si je suis devant toi !

- Ah, ouais.

- Mais t'était où, toi ?!?

- Euh.. je sais pas…

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Elle est sonnée à cause de la bataille, dit Ron.

- Mais elle a déjà affronter pire !

- Euh, non…

- Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ?!?

- Dans le feu de la bagarre, eh bien, y a une fille qui é profité de levé la robe de Malefoy en lui baissant son caleçon, Hermione est sonnée, elle à faillit s'évanouir, la pauvre !  
beuh.. le cul de Malefoy…

- Ahhhhhh, dit Hermione.

- Remarque, ça aurait pu être pire, imagine si c'était le cul de Crabb et Goyle !!!!!

- Je t'expliquerai après, dit Hermione à Harry.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota a l'oreille :

- En fait c'est le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais vu ! Mais je ne voulais pas rendre Ron jaloux.

- Je comprends maintenant le « aaaaaaaaaah » que tu as fait c'était un « aaaaaaaaaaah » de jouissance et pas un « aaaaaaaaaah » d'horreur ! répondit-il

- Ouiii ta tout compris !

- Compris quoi ? Demanda Ron

- Quoi ? On a rien dit ?!?

- Ok.

Tout trois allèrent se coucher et dormirent très longtemps. Harry rêva de Sirius cette nuit, il le voilait jeune quand il avait environ 19 ans. Quand il se leva le lendemain matin il alla prendre son petit déjeuner et quelque minute plus tard Hermione et Ron le rejoindre ils leur expliqua sont rêve. Puis Harry alla faire un tour en balais pour se changer les idée.

- Je suis inquiète pour Harry, il parle de Sirius comme si il était partit en voyage et n'a pas parler ou parut inquiet pour tu sais qui, dit Hermione.

- Oui je sais mais tu ne veux quand même pas qu'il soit malheureux et tout triste ?

- Non bien sur que non, mais j'aimerai bien en parler a Dumbeldor. Tu viens ?

- Ok, il doit être dans son bureau.

Ron et Hermione montèrent les étage jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

- Bonjour Professeur, commença Hermione, En fait nous somme venu vous parler de Harry, il est étrange ces temps, et parais ne pas savoir que son parrain est…est…mort, ajouta-t-elle timidement en faisant bien attention a bien chuchoter les dernier mots.

- Oui j'en suis sur ! Car c'est moi qui en à fait en sort. Répondit-il très calmement.

- Comment ?!? Dit Ron surprit.

- Oui, il met juger bon de lui enlever son chagrin, vous savez ce garçon à déjà tant de problème ! Bien sur le professeur McGonagall n'a pas été de mon avis, vous ne la trouvez pas un peu changer ?

- Comment !?! Répéta Ron.

- Oui, elle désapprouve tous ce que je dit !!! bouhh…

- Mais, peut-être que…

- Et elle a même refusé d'être ma cavalière à chaque bal euh !!!! ouinn !!

- Mais non, professeur…

- Si !!!

- Mais non en parle plus-tard si vous voulez, qu'avez vous fais à Harry ?

- Trois fois rien ! j'ai juste fais une petite potion que je lui est donné en début des vacances d'été, c'est tout….

- Mais il doit savoir se qui est arriver a son parrain !

- Mais il le sais juste il n'éprouve aucune paine. Il sait très bien ce qui sait passe. Si vous lui demandez s'il sait ce qui arriver à Sirius il vous répondra quelque chose comme « bien sûr : il est mort » c'est tous.

- Mais il dois porté le deuil !

- Mais quel bande rabat-joie vous êtes, les Gryffondor !!! Je vais commencer à fréquenter les Serpentards, moi !!! Na !!! Severus est très sympas…quand il veut…

- Quand il a bu ! rectifia Hermione.

- Merci Hermione, tu m'a fait trouvé la solution !!

- Quoi ?!?

- Il faut que je saoul Minerva si je veux qu'elle danse avec moi !!! je dois bien avoir une bouteille de Black Pearl quelque part…

- Quoi ?!?!

- Allez, sortez de mon bureau et allez vous amusez !! J'ai des choses à faire !

Ron et Hermione partirent du bureau de Dumbeldore et d sortirent dans le parc.

- Mais il est complètement fous ! protesta Hermione, tu trouve pas Ron ? Ron ???

Elle se retourna et le vit pétrifier de terreurs…

- Là.. re-regarde…l'ar-arégnée…

- Oh mais regarde elle est tout petit…

- Oui peut être mais sa peut piquer !

- Mais nan regarde…

Hermione prit l'araignée dans ses main pour la posé sur le bord d'une des fenêtre.

- Aie elle ma piqu

- Ch'te l'avait dit ! mais il faut vite aller voir l'infirmière !

- Mais non ce n'ai qu'une petite piqûre !

La semaine suivante passa très vite, le thème étant la goulache les élèves de cette belle école en eut pour tout les repas…imaginer la réaction de Ron l'or se qu'il vit que la merveilleuse marmite qui était normalement remplie de ponche était remplie de goulache cette fois-ci. Et tout le mois se passa ainsi à faire des thème chaque semaine du plus farfelu au plus monotone (ex : la semaine des chaussettes , les élèves devaient en porter chaque jours…quoi de plu normal …) Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent…

- Bon bah moi je vous dit déjà au revoir je prend le Poudlard Expresse dans une demie heure. Faite un peux d'avance pour vos devoir, moi j'ai déjà fait les mien…et bah…Ron tune viens même pas me faire un baiser d'adieux ??? dit Hermione.

SMAK

- Alors salut…

- Ciao tu vas nous manquer ! dit Harry en affichent un grand sourire.

Le jour de Noël arriva et par étonnement de tout les élève le thème fut : N OEL !!! Chaque élèves devait porté un joli petit chapeau de père noël et des bottes assortie !

- Harry debout !!! ALLER REVEILLE-TOI !!!!

- Mmmmm ? nan c'est pas l'heure !

- HARRY !!! cria Ron dans les oreille de son ami.

- C'est bon j'me lève pas besoin de crier !

Ils descendirent dans leur salle commune.

- Oh regarde Ron j'ai reçus des chaussette, et sa viens de Dobby, un livre sur les animagus de Hermione, un pull avec la lettre "H" dessus de Mme Weasley, des chocolat de la part des Dursley ( Maugrey doit y être pour quelque chose), 10 excuse pour louper des cours déjà signer de Dumbeldore, un recueille de photos de ses parent et des Maraudeur ( sans Peter ) de tout l'ordre, des lunette expérimental pour voir sous les vêtement des frères Weasley, le recueil des aventure des Maraudeur de Remus, un kit de farce et attrape de chez les Frères Weasley de Ron et la moto volante qui appartenait à Sirius de Hagrid.

- Moi j'ai re reçus un pull avec la lettre "R" de ma mère, des lunette expérimental pour voir sous les vêtement mes frères, 10 excuse déjà signer de Dumbeldore et le livre des record en Quidditch de Hermione avec une lettre remplie d'amour et de petit cœur volent qui si échappe, et c'est tout !

Harry regarda le recueil des aventures des Maraudeur, il voyait que son parrain y avait écrit ainsi que son père et Remus, il y avait plusieurs, enfin tout le livre était rempli d'anecdote plutôt amusante, mais la date des ces histoire s'arrêtaient en cour de chemin beaucoup trop tôt pour certain et bien assez tard pour d'autre.

L'heure du souper était arrivée Harry détendit manger accompagner de Ron. Quand il arrivèrent la première chose qu'ils virent c'est le directeur habiller en père Noël, il aurait presque put tromper les moldu, il ne lui maquait plus que le ventre, bien sur la salle était dans le même état. Le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

- Chère élèves je suis vraiment navrez, dit-il au bord des larmes, mais pour Noël il n'y aura pas de grande BOOM, (reniflement) car ma grand-mère veut que je soit avec elle et comme toute ses soirée sont d'un horrible ennui, je ne supporterait pas de savoir que vous vous amusiez, vraiment désoler, mais pour vous consolez il y aura une sortie a Pré-au-Lard tout les week-end à partir d'aujourd'hui ! voilà moi il faut que j'y aille, bonne soirée !

- Il devin vraiment bizarre tu trouve pas ???Questionna Hermione.

- Nan il est aussi gentil que mon papa. Répondit Harry gaiement.

Bon on va a pré-au-Lard ? Il fait Beau !!! Ajouta-t-il en sourient jusque au oreille.

- D'accord si t'insiste.

L'après midi se passa très bien les trio s'amusèrent et évoquèrent des souvenir des année précédentes !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus !!!! Merci à tous mes revieweurs !!!

Kimazgork : Merci beaucoup ! Pour les fautes d'ortho, tu supportes celles de ma sœur alors pourquoi pas les miennes ?

Marrypier : Merci beaucoup, te compliment me vont au cœur ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

Gim'Gain : euh… oui, oui, ça viens, dsl ! Engueule c'est elle qui est censée publier mes suites !!


End file.
